Season 27
Season 27 is the twenty-seventh season of the Stuffed Animal Show. Season overview Following times after the stuffed animals had defeated Drake, Bedtime Bear hopes that all of the problems will be over for him and his stuffed animal friends. However, that all changes when Master Baby arrives, as a former student of Wallaby's Reform School for Psychopaths, he is determined to get revenge on Bedtime Bear. Teamed up with the forces of Almindore, a cheeky chipmunk and Banana, a food-grubbing thief, it appears that the stuffed animals are face-to-face with another threat. Will they succeed in defeating Master Baby and his minions? Episodes #Bedtime Bear v Master Baby - Bedtime Bear reunites with his old friend, Master Baby. #Emerson Reunion - Riggy reunites with his wife and son. #Fortune Teller Fiasco - The Amusement Park hires a fortune teller. #Alumni Assemble - Master Baby teams up with two of his friends back from his days in Wallaby's Reform School for Psychopaths in his escapade to take down Bedtime Bear. #Beachpalooza - The stuffed animals and the citizens of Stuffedgomery enjoy a day at the beach and everything seems to be going normal until three unexpected visitors arrive... #Little Trouble in Big Dolldale - The stuffed animals visit Dolldale looking to have a good day until a shifty con artist shows up causing trouble all around the city. #High School Reunion - Master Baby, Almindore and Banana return to Wallaby's Reform School for Psychopaths. #Discussion - The stuffed animals talk to Bedtime Bear about Master Baby and his minions. #Evan's Adventure - Evan looks to help the stuffed animals cool off by taking them on a vacation and in the midst of it all, Renata decides to tag along, making it quite interesting... #Attack at the Amusement Park - After Tim introduces the new Amusement Park workers to the stuffed animals, three familiar foes arrive to crash the circus show. #Renata Back in the Ring - Renata returns to SCW. #Evan and Edgar - Evan spends a whole day with Renata's boss, Edgar. #Comedy Catastrophe - The stuffed animals attend stand-up comedy. #The Ninety-Nine Cheese Pizza - The stuffed animals are determined to get the ninety-nine cheese pizza, a limited time offer dish that is sold at Alphonso's Pizzeria, however the task becomes harder than expected. #Plushball - The stuffed animals participate in a sports game. #Evan's Magazine - Evan writes a magazine on the stuffed animals. #Party Foul - Evan invites everyone in Stuffedgomery to his party and it all appears to be going well, until guests start to disappear... #Lights - The stuffed animals are chosen to be in a play. #Camera - The stuffed animals choose the actors and actresses for the play. #Action - The stuffed animals star in the play. #Bearsitting - Bedtime Bear is assigned with the job of babysitting Shawn while David and Edna go on a business trip. #Detective Watson - After helping the stuffed animals solve multiple problems for the citizens of Stuffedgomery, Milo heads off to Sydney to investigate what Master Baby is planning. #Milo v Master Baby - Milo invades Sydney to see what Master Baby's plans are all about and how he and the other stuffed animals can stop him. #From Sydney to Stuffedgomery - After capturing Milo, Master Baby is able to brainwash him into becoming one of his minions. Seeing that this is a definite game changer for the other stuffed animals, Master Baby travels to Stuffedgomery so that he can kidnap them all to Sydney and start his evil plan. #Arrival - After Master Baby successfully kidnaps all of the stuffed animals, he and his entourage return to Sydney, the stuffed animals soon realize this and must figure out a way to stop Master Baby before it's too late. #Departure - The stuffed animals fight Master Baby and his minions in a battle. However, since Milo is still brainwashed, it will be a definite problem for the stuffed animals in the midst of it all. Will they be able to de-brainwash Milo, defeat Master Baby and his minions and also find their way back to the Population of Plush out of Sydney or will Master Baby succeed with his plan that he put into action at the right time? Characters Introduced *Master Baby *Almindore *Banana Anderson *Cacao Emerson *Zuma Emerson *Genevieve *Hunter Huntsman *Davyon Johnson *Jemima Johnson *Jumbo *Largina *Craig *Derek *Parchment *Robot One *Robot Two *Robot Three *Three unnamed robots *994 unnamed robots Category:Seasons